This invention relates to torque transmitting tools of the type having a drive stud shaped to receive and release a tool attachment, and in particular to an improved quick release mechanism for securing and releasing a tool attachment to and releasing it from the drive stud.
My previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,196 discloses several quick release mechanisms for securing tool attachments such as sockets to torque transmitting tools such as wrenches. In these mechanisms the tool includes a drive stud which defines a diagonally oriented opening, and a locking pin positioned within the opening so as to move in the opening. In its engaging position, the lower end of the locking pin engages a recess in the socket so as to lock the socket positively in place on the drive stud. When the operator moves the pin in the opening, the lower end of the pin is moved out of contact with the socket, and the socket is released from the drive stud.
In the mechanism shown in FIGS. 1 through 5 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,196, the locking pin is held in place by an extension spring which surrounds the shaft of the drive stud. In the version shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, the extension spring is covered by a protective sleeve 70 with flanges 74, 76.